The Love Between Three Enemies
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This story is like a parody to the Simpsons episode "Brother From Another Series", but it's got a lot of parts from the real episode.
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow Bob, Cecil Terwilliger, and Bart Simpson love triangle story

The Love Between Three Enemies

Note 1: I still ship both Sideshow Bob and Bart and Sideshow Bob and Cecil, I also started shipping Bart and Cecil.

Note 2: This takes place during "Brother From Another Series".

Note 3: Chapter 1 of this story is in Bart's point of view. Chapter 2 is in Sideshow Bob's point of view. Chapter 3 is in Cecil's point of view. Chapter 4 is in Bart's point of view. Chapter 5 is in Sideshow Bob's point of view. Chapter 6 is in Cecil's point of view. Chapter 7 is in Bart's point of view. Chapter 8 is in Sideshow Bob's point of view. Finally chapter 9 is in Cecil's point of view.

Disclaimer: I only own the story itself, none of the characters, they belong to all of the people who own the Simpsons.

Chapter 1: I don't believe that Bob's truly changed.

Well Bob's been let outta prison..again.. He's now working with his brother, Cameron or something. Anyways, I was at home watching TV with mom, Lisa, and Homer. Mom says to me, "Honey, I know your worried about Bob, but I really think he's changed." I sigh, "No, you're wrong. He hasn't and never will change!" Homer says, "I know you have your doubts, and we all do too." Lisa nods and says, "Yeah, I mean, sure he's tried to kill you twice now, but he did give quite a speech at the penitentiary." I sigh, stand up and say while exitting the room, "You're all nuts to believe him!" I quickly head up to my room while thinking, "Bob's sure done his research on how to trick people this time. But I still don't trust him." When I enter my room, I look out my window and say loudly, "Bob, you're not fooling anyone with this little niceness scheme! You may have everyone fooled but I know what you're up to!"

End of chapter 1: I don't believe that Bob's truly changed.

Next:

Chapter 2: Does Cecil want to get back at me for ruining his audition?


	2. Chapter 2

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow Bob, Cecil Terwilliger, and Bart Simpson love triangle story

The Love Between Three Enemies

Chapter 2: Does Cecil want to get back at me for ruining his audition?

Me and Cecil are in his living room watching TV, I look at him and say, "So why haven't I seen you in a while, brother?" He says, "I've been trying to stay away from you." I say, "Is this because of your audition? Because if so, I already apologized." He nods, I sigh and say, "Look you just didn't have any dignity, that wasn't my fault." He replies, "I know, but did you have to show me up?!" I sigh, "I wasn't trying to.. If you want to blame anyone, blame that stupid clown!" Cecil stands up and says, "I'm going for a walk." I realize that what I said did take things a little too far, I tell him while he opens the door, "Wait, I'm sorry. I just hate Krusty. I shouldn't have said what I said. Can you forgive me?" He closes the door, sighs and says, "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't take you for granite.." I stand up, walk over to him and hug him, he hugs me back. I smile, pull away and say, "So what do you do? Since I am going to be working with you." He smiles and says, "For me, Bob, for me. I am Springfield's chief hydrological and hydrodynamical engineer." I say with a bit of sarcasm, "Hydrological and hydrodynamical? Talk about too much."

End of chapter 2: Does Cecil want to get back at me for ruining his audition?

Next:

Chapter 3: I guess choosing for Bob to work for me wasn't the best idea..


	3. Chapter 3

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow Bob, Cecil Terwilliger, and Bart Simpson love triangle story

The Love Between Three Enemies

Chapter 3: I guess choosing for Bob to work for me wasn't the best idea..

A few minutes after I told Bob exactly what I needed him to do, we're overlooking my dam, I tell him, "Quite a sight, right?" He says, "All that surging power makes me wonder why the hell I should care.. But you did say that I'll be head of the construction team. Hopefully this will be a successful career, unlike when I tried to be mayor of this whole city." I smile and say, "I'm sorry that ended terribly brother, those kids shouldn't have ended your term." He says, "No worries, I'll get back at them. Soon enough.." He suddenly looks over on the other cliff and says, "What is... Why it's Bart Simpson!" He smiles and waves at the boy and says, "Helloooo Bart!" The boy ducks and hides in the bush, I say to Bob, "Who was that young boy?" He says, "That was Bart Simpson, he alongside his younger sister, Lisa were the ones to end my mayoral term. Also he's shy because I've tried to kill him so many times." I say, "Ah, that makes sense." He says, "So what kind of workers have you hired?" I say, "The cheapest kind of workers I could find, yokals." He says, "It's a surprise that the dam's coming along then." I say, "Snigger all you'd like, brother." He smiles and says, "Thank you, I believe I shall." I say, "But with you in charge, the dam will be built in no time."

End of chapter 3: I guess choosing for Bob to work for me wasn't the best idea..

Next:

Chapter 4: What is Bob planning? It obviously has something to do with the city's water supply..


	4. Chapter 4

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow Bob, Cecil Terwilliger, and Bart Simpson love triangle story

The Love Between Three Enemies

Chapter 4: What is Bob planning? It obviously has something to do with the city's water supply..

I get home a few minutes later, I go up to my room, sit on my bed and think to myself, "What could Bob be planning? It's obviously got something to do with Springfield's water supply.. But what.." Suddenly I hear an explosion that sounded like it came from the dam.. I quickly head downstairs, mom stops me before I open the door, "Honey, where you going? Better not be the dam where Bob's working." I say, "That's exactly where I'm headed." Lisa walks down the stairs and says, "I'll go with Bart, I'm concerned about that explosion." Mom sighs and says, "Okay, just be careful." We nod and exit the house, we start heading towards the dam, Lisa says to me, "You still worried that Bob hasn't changed?" I nod and say, "You bet, sis. There is no way that he could have changed!" Once we're at the fences blocking the dam, we see Bob and Cecil talking to some yokals, obviously the construction team. One yokal tells Cecil, "Mr. Terwilliger, I lost me dog." Bob growls and says, "Oh really, Cousin Mer-" Cecil taps Bob's left shoulder and says, "Temper, temper, you know Cousin Merl ain't been quite right lately." I say, "So that guy talks like a yokal.." Suddenly, I believe Bob heard me, he walked over to the fence that me and Lise are hiding behind, and looks down and sees us, he says while looking at Cecil, "It looks like these fences aren't enough, brother." I say, "I know you're planning something, Bob!" And I'll be there to foil your scheme again!"

End of chapter 4: What is Bob planning? It obviously has something to do with the city's water supply..

Next:

Chapter 5: I start having strange feelings when I think about Bart, it's not hatred, that I know.


	5. Chapter 5

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow Bob, Cecil Terwilliger, and Bart Simpson love triangle story

The Love Between Three Enemies

Chapter 5: I start to have strange feelings when I think about Bart, they're not hatred, that I know.

I pick Bart up and say, "You do realize this is a dangerous place, right?" He says, "Yeah, because you're here!" I sigh and say while gripping his collar tighter, "You're such a brat.." He kicks off my chest, which causes me to fall backwards and says once he lands, "I'll be back to stop you!" He runs off with his sister, Cecil looks down at me and says, "Why didn't you stop him?" I say, "I.. I don't know.." I think to myself, "Why didn't I stop him? Is something the matter with me..?" I quickly stand up and head to my trailer, stop when I'm outside my trailer and say to myself, "Why would I let that brat go?" I look around and suddenly when I look at a bush, it mysteriously changes into Bart, I shake my head and see that it was just a hallucination. I groan and say, "Why would I see that... Wait could it.. No, it's impossible! But what else can it be?"

End of chapter 5: I start to have strange feelings when I think about Bart, they're not hatred, that I know..

Next:

Chapter 6: What was up with Bob? And what's up with me?


	6. Chapter 6

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow Bob, Cecil Terwilliger, and Bart Simpson love triangle story

The Love Between Three Enemies

Chapter 6: What was up with Bob? And what's up with me?

What was up with Bob? He was a little freaked out.. Over nothing nonetheless.. I head to his trailer, once I reach his trailer, he does something that I was totally not expecting, he rushes over to me, puts one hand on my left cheek, the other on my right, and kisses me, I blush, then pull away and say, "Wha-what was that about?" He says, "I.." He then kisses me again, I pull away again and say, "Seriously, what's up with you?" I look down and see that he's fidgeting his fingers, I then say to him, "Are you.." He sighs and says, "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me.." I laugh a little, "It's not your fault, I've just got that effect on folks." He nods and says, "If that's so, then why haven't you found a girl, yet?" I growl and say, "That's for another time, brother." I look down then suddenly I feel as my lips meet his own again, but this time I made the move. He kisses me back, I freeze up for a minute before pulling away, I then say while catching my breath, "Sorry..about..that.. I..don't know what..came over me.." He smiles and says, "It's fine, I enjoyed it anyways."

End of chapter 6: What was up with Bob? And what's up with me?

Next:

Chapter 7: Why would Bob just let me get away like that?


	7. Chapter 7

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow Bob, Cecil Terwilliger, and Bart Simpson love triangle story

The Love Between Three Enemies

Chapter 7: Why would Bob just let me get away like that?

I'm in my room trying to figure out why Bob would let me get away.. Has he truly changed..? Was he just trying to be nice in front of his brother? Did my insult not really get to him? Does he even still hate me? I gasp, is he over his killing ways? Don't get me wrong, that be great, but why now? Or... Is there some other reason that I haven't thought of yet... Lisa walks in and says, "Hey Bart, you still trying to figure out why Bob let you get away?" I nod and she smirks, "Maybe he let you go because he..you know.." I gasp, "Are you saying that Bob could be into me?" She nods, "Wouldn't that make sense?" I say, "Well.. I.." I think to myself, "This does make sense... But why would he be into me..of all people?" I head downstairs and tell mom that I'm heading to the dam to see Bob, which she allows.

End of chapter 7: Why would Bob just let me get away like that?

Next:

Chapter 8: I guess I'll tell Bart how I feel.


	8. Chapter 8

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow Bob, Cecil Terwilliger, and Bart Simpson love triangle story

The Love Between Three Enemies

Chapter 8: I guess I'll tell Bart how I feel.

I'm out watching the construction crew, when suddenly I see young Bart enter the construction area, carelessly nonetheless.. Suddenly some pipes come loose above Bart's head, I quickly run over to where he is and push him out of harms way, getting hit by the pipes myself. Bart then walks over to me and says surprised, "You..saved my life.. Why?" I smile and say, "Only I can kill you, nobody or nothing else can!" He smiles, holds his hand out to me and says, "Need a hand?" I am surprised but I still take his hand, he pulls me up and says, "Anyways I came here to ask you something, man." I ruffle his hair and say, "What is it, young Bart?" He says, "It's about earliar.." I sigh and say, "I should've known.. Are you wanting to ask me why I let you go?" He nods, I sigh again, "I.. This will sound crazy but.." He cuts me off, "Do you love me?" I blush and say, "Why would you think that..." He says, "Think about the only two logical explainations for you letting me go are either a, you wanted to look nice in front of your brother or b, you love me. I really don't..." I kneel down to where I'm level with him, put one hand on his left shoulder and say, "You little scamp.." I kiss him, he blushes and actually soon starts to kiss me back. I use one hand to ruffle his hair, and the other to massage his neck. He wraps both his arms around me, I pull away and say, "So you like me too, huh?" He smiles and says, "Yeah, I figured if I didn't you just stalk me till I gave in."

End of chapter 8: I guess I'll tell Bart how I feel.

Next:

Chapter 9: Do I love Bob...? I know I do like that Bart kid.


	9. Chapter 9

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow Bob, Cecil Terwilliger, and Bart Simpson love triangle story

The Love Between Three Enemies

Chapter 9: Do I love Bob...? I know I do like that Bart kid.

I walk over and say to Bob, "So how's the dam coming, brother?" He says, "Surprisingly it's coming along nicely." I look at that kid and say, "Why are you here? You know this place is not child friendly, right?" He smiles and says, "Bob'll keep me safe, right, my love?" I cock my left eyebrow and say, "Love? What does he mean by that, brother?" Bob smiles and says, "Me and Bart are together, Cecil." I gasp, and think, "Why would Bob date that kid? I.. I mean, whatever.." I gasp again and think, "Do I..love Bob? I know that I love that kid.." Bob says, "Cecil?" I look at him and say, "Ye-yeah?" Bob stands up, walks over to me and says, "What's wrong with.." I decide to just listen to my heart and kiss him, Bob blushes, pulls away and exclaims in shock, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I sigh and say, "I love you, Bob..as more than a brother." The kid kicks my left leg, knocking me over and says to me, "Bob's mine! You.." I smile and grab his left arm, pull him closer to me, and smirk, "I don't just love Bob, I love you too, Bart." He gasps and before he can respond, I kiss him with lots of passion, he blushes, pulls away and exclaims, "I LOVE BOB, NOT YOU, MAN!" I sigh, stand up, I say to Bob and Bart, "I still love you, even if you both don't love me back."

The end


End file.
